The present invention relates generally to aircraft power systems and, more particularly, to a configurable aircraft secondary power system, the components of which a user can enable, disable and rename.
An aircraft typically includes a power system that generates and supplies power to various aircraft systems and subsystems. For example, a power control and distribution system may supply power to aircraft de-icing and avionics subsystems to enable those systems to perform the respective functions-thereof.
Power control systems may include one or more secondary power distribution assemblies (SPDA""s) each having several solid state power controllers (SSPC""s) that supply power to various electrical loads, such as aircraft systems and subsystems. Each SSPC is a hardware component that conceptually includes a virtual switch and a virtual circuit breaker, both of which must be enabled (or closed) for the SSPC to provide power to a particular electrical load.
Software executed by an SPDA controls the status (i.e., enabled or disabled) of the virtual circuit breakers of all SSPC""s within that SPDA. An SPDA may have multiple spare SSPC""s that are not initially used in aircraft operation but which may be needed in the future should additional systems or subsystems be added to the aircraft. Spare SSPC""s are disabled by software that is hard-coded into the SPDA and cannot be changed without changing the software within the SPDA. Accordingly, an SSPC designated as a spare SSPC will remain as such unless the SPDA software is changed to enable that SSPC.
Each SSPC is named within the SPDA. For example, a spare SSPC may be named xe2x80x9cSPDA2 DB74,xe2x80x9d which indicates that the spare SSPC is located in SPDA2 and is connected to DC bus 7 at output 4. In another case, an active SSPC corresponding to a windshield heater may be named xe2x80x9cL WSHLD HTRA.xe2x80x9d Like the enable/disable features, the names of SSPC""s are conventionally hard-coded into the SPDA. Accordingly, SSPC names may not be changed without changing the software in the SPDA.
An administrative body such as the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) or the Canadian Aviation Administration (CAA) must certify each component used in an aircraft. When an SPDA containing particular software is certified, that SPDA including the software therein cannot be altered without going through a long and expensive recertification process. Although a simple software change may enable a spare SSPC or rename an SSPC, any software change requires recertification the SPDA having the new software.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an aircraft secondary power system includes a secondary power distribution assembly (SPDA), a programmable solid state power controller (SSPC) disposed within the SPDA and a non-volatile memory, such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory, disposed within the SPDA and adapted to store configuration information for the programmable SSPC.
The aircraft secondary power system may also be considered to include a virtual circuit breaker disposed within the programmable SSPC. The configuration information may include a name of the programmable solid state power controller and an indication that the programmable solid state power controller is enabled or disabled.
The aircraft secondary power system may also include a user interface adapted to allow a user to enter a name of the programmable SSPC. Additionally, the user interface may be adapted to allow a user to enable or disable the programmable SSPC.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an aircraft secondary power system includes an SPDA, a programmable SSPC disposed within the SPDA, and a multifunction control and display unit (MCDU) coupled to the SPDA. The MCDU is adapted to receive configuration information for the programmable SSPC from a user and to pass that information to the SPDA. The aircraft secondary power system also includes a non-volatile memory disposed within the SPDA and adapted to store the configuration information.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.